Storybrooke After Dark
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: Storybrooke has become a safe place to live in by the people of the fairytale land. After Emma won the final battle, they finally got the 'happy beginning' they all wanted…or so they thought. When a new dark curse was casted, Regina was forced to make a decision that will forever change the lives of the residents of Storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock beeped. I opened my eyes and saw the beautiful wind charm Henry gave to me yesterday hanging by my window. I immediately get ready for work. I'm actually excited because I have a date with my son later. As I walk by the town, I am feeling a sense of déjà vu and I don't know why, maybe because I am not used to people living in such harmony like this. The last time I saw this was when everyone was under my curse and they are all programmed to live in perfect harmony. This is no curse or design. This is just them living a happy life. I stopped by at Granny's for my morning cup of coffee. I saw Emma and Hook at the table having breakfast together and on the other table I saw my sister having a meal with Dr. Whale or as everyone knows him Dr. Frankenstein.

Granny handed me my coffee but I was so distracted by my sister and her choice of men that I didn't notice it. "Who would've thought that two would pair together", Granny said when she saw me staring at them. I looked at her and she's smiling at me. I took my coffee and gave her the money. I walked towards them. "Regina! Good you're here. I was just about to call you. Can you babysit Robin for tonight?" Zelena asked me when she saw me coming. I think I know where she's heading with this. "Why would you have me babysit your daughter?" I asked her back. I saw that look in her eyes. I saw that before back in the Underworld. "Well, Victor here asked me out tonight and it could go late so I need someone to watch her and she likes you, please", she answered and gave that puppy dog eyes. How can I say no to that? I gave Whale a look and he already got what I mean. "I'll take a good care of her and I will bring her back to you in one piece", he said. I looked at both them. They are waiting for my answer. "Okay fine, just this once. Next time, get an actual sitter", I said to Zelena.

Just before I leave the ground shakes and I dropped my coffee on the floor and it spilled on my Jimmy Choo's. "Oh, crap…what now?" I muttered in my frustrations. Emma and Hook stood up right away. We all went outside to check what just happened. My eyes widened in shock when I saw it. I felt like my throat went suddenly dry. "What is it Regina?" Emma asked me. She may be the savior but I am still a pro when it comes to magic than her. I raised my hand to have a good feel about the dark cloud of smoke clouding our sky. It's not possible. I pulled my hand right away. "It's a curse", I answered. I think I said that one out loud because everyone just went into a panic mode. "What curse?" Hook asked.

"In an hour this town will be under the dark curse again but a much stronger one with one catch, it will kill the lineage of your family", I answered.

"You mean me and my parents?" Emma asked.

"Yes, and Henry", I answered.

"Who casted the curse?" Zelena asked.

"I have no idea and we don't have time to figure that out. We need to get you out now", I answered.

We raided my vault while Emma and Hook warned the Charmings and Henry about the curse. This all pointless, I can't make anything that can counter that curse, not with that timeframe. Zelena went to my spell books. Then I saw something, the original dark curse sitting by the wall chest. "How is this possible?" I muttered. Zelena stopped and went to me. "What is that?" she asked me. It's exactly the same. "This is the dark curse and it's whole…I tore it to stop Peter Pan's curse from happening. That's what brought us back to the Enchanted Forest when you were in my castle", I answered. I have no idea how it got fixed. When I destroyed it, it just disappeared from my hands. Then I got an idea. "I saved everyone from Pan's curse by this. It told me what needed to be done. Maybe it can do the same thing again", I said to Zelena. Hope instantly radiated through her eyes. "Then go on do it", Zelena said. I held the curse on my hand then it hit me. Next thing I know Zelena is shaking me to wake up. "What just happened?" she asked when I woke up. "I know what I need to do", I answered.

I called Emma and the Charmings to meet me at the center of the town, the Main Street. I looked at each one of them carefully, memorizing what they all looked like before I will forget. "You found a way to stop it", Snow said excitedly. The woman I tried to kill for years who became my closest friend. "I didn't find a way to stop the curse. I found a way to save your family", I replied. Everyone is hanging on my every word. I brought so much pain to this family. This is my way of making for it once and for all. "You have to go back to the Enchanted Forest, all of you, including you Henry", I said. They all looked at each other trying to take in what I was saying. "But everyone in this town will be under the curse", David said. That is true including me apparently as much as I would like calling them my family we're not really blood related.

"Yes but the curse can be broken and I'm hoping that one day you will find a way to do that", I said.

"We will right away after we got there", Emma promised.

"No you won't right away. When I send you back, the wall between realms will close. There's no way to come back here", I explained.

"What?" Emma exclaimed.

"That's where you will come in Henry. You are born here which means you can come back if you find a way to do so", I said.

"I will Mom. I will come back for you", Henry said.

"Then let's get to it then. The curse is almost here", Hook said.

"You're not coming with them", I stopped him.

"What are you saying?" he asked me.

"The spell, it will only work with blood related beings. You are married to Emma. I'm sorry", I answered. I am expecting more arguing but he didn't say anything. He understood. After all, I am doing the same sacrifice as he is.

Emma and Hook said their goodbyes to each other. I casted the spell on the street and it created a door. Snow and David went it after they said goodbye to me. "We will come back", Emma said before she went in. Henry hugged me before he went to the portal. "Mom I don't want to leave you here", he cried. Tears fell from my eyes. "I don't want to let you go either but I can't let you die. Find a way to come back and break the curse. I know you can do it. I have faith in you, we all have. You are our hero", I said to him as I wiped away his tears. "I will…I will not let you all down. I promise. I love you Mom", he said. "I love you too", I replied and then he walked away from me and into the portal. I have no idea how long it will take for him to do that but I know he will do his best. I looked at Zelena. She's carrying her daughter. "Get into the portal", I said to her. She looked at me confusingly. "What are you talking about? You said that only works with blood related beings", she asked me.

"Yes, you and your daughter are blood related. I will send you back to Oz", I answered.

"But why?" she asked again.

"If you got hit by the curse, there's a chance you might be separated with your daughter and god knows for how long. You have to go now", I answered.

"You can come with us. We are blood related. We're sisters. Why won't you come with us?" she said.

"I can't. I have to be outside to make this work. Once you enter the door, you will be directed inside the hatter's hat. Just choose the door leading to Oz and you'll be fine. You can always watch me right", I said.

"It's not going to be the same being with you and hearing all your sarcasm about my fascination with green", she joked.

"We have to do this. You saved me a lot of times, now let me do the same for you and my niece", I said.

"But Regina…I don't want to leave you", she said while in tears.

"I don't want that too but we have no choice. Come on there's no time. Go", I said and then pushed them towards the door.

I raised my hand to stop the curse from hitting the door. I just need more time to let them get inside where they'll be going. I can see them inside. They are all watching me. They are calling me but the door won't allow me to hear what they're saying. "Tell them to get inside the doors. I don't know how much longer I can hold this. If the curse hit this portal before they got inside they will be crushed along with all the portals in it", I said to Hook. He went in front of the door and mouthed to them to go. I can feel the blood dripping from my nose. Few more minutes, this will actually kill me.

I looked at the door and they are gone. They went in. I looked at Hook. We both know what's going to happen now we're going to be cursed. "Are you ready?" I asked him. He gave me his old smirk. "You kidding? Living in a town for years maybe decades without aging, that sounds like immortality", he joked. We both laughed. I don't get it how we can still make fun of our situation. "I'm so glad to get to know you, Killian", I said to him and I can't believe it either but I'm actually crying in front of him. "The honor is mine, Your Majesty", he replied. Then I finally let go and let the curse cloud get us. I closed my eyes and picture me with Henry while reading his comic books, with Emma and Snow and David and how cramped up their apartment is, my sister who always dressed with anything green and her cute attempt to pass it on to her daughter. I smiled and then it went all blank.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at the sound of my alarm. Is it really morning already? I went to the bathroom and washed up. I picked a good old black leather pants and a very cool top for today. With my line of work, appearance is everything. It draws customers. I went out and head out to Grumpy's for to-go breakfast. I got my usual coffee and chocolate frosted doughnuts. "Hey there sexy, are we still on for tonight?" Killian asked looking so handsome as always. He's wearing a gray shirt and denim jeans. "Only if you're good to play tonight", I answered. He laughed and kissed me. "I'll see you later", he said. I pulled him and kissed him one more time, longer this time. "Ehem…seriously? Get a room people", Grumpy said by the counter. Killian gave him a smirk and left. I took my breakfast and left after I took one of the cupcakes on display without paying for the cupcake and then ran.

I went to the Rabbit's Hole to set up early. Every night this place is being packed with a lot people and I will have no time later to replenish the supplies. "Hey, Regina…you forgot your phone again", Alex said as she tossed my phone to me. Alex is my roommate. We've been sharing my small apartment since I can remember. "Oh thanks…I texted Killian right before I went to shower. I forgot I put it on the kitchen table", I said. She sat across the bar with a piece of cheese. "So you guys still going out tonight?" she asked. I just gave her a smile as my answer. "Oh my god, you are so dirty!" she exclaimed. I laughed and handed her a glass of martini. "What's so dirty about a date?" I asked her.

"Oh well, I know you two and nothing is simple with you guys so this date is probably something way more exciting than a normal date", she answered.

"Don't jinx it", I said.

"Hey, your dad still doesn't approve about Killian?" she asked. It totally killed the mood.

"No and he said his mind is never going to change. I don't get him at all", I answered.

"Well he's the mayor after all. He just doesn't want to see his daughter end up with a man working at the docks", Alex said.

"I don't care what he wants and I made it pretty clear with him.

"Yeah, crystal…that's why you're out here working in a bar and living with me in a small space rather than your mansion", she replied.

The day went by so fast and night has arrived. Loud music is playing in the bar and the people are either playing billiards or getting their asses completely drunk. As long as they are paying, fine with me. I've been doing this since I cut myself away from my father. He just wanted me to be like him, formal, boring and boring. I don't want any of that. I don't want to be in the public office. I just want to enjoy life, to be happy and being with Killian widened the space between me and my dad. I love Killian and that's all that matters to me. In this whole town, he's the only one that feels real to me.

Speaking of the handsome devil, my man just walks in the room. I can see the girls eyeing him but he didn't even flinch. He didn't even look at their direction. That's right girls, he's mine. He went by the bar and sit down. "What can I get you mister?" I asked in a teasing way. "Let me think…a blindfold, handcuffs and a whip cream with strawberries. How's that sound?" He answered. It's getting hot in here. "Sounds promising…my shift will end in ten minutes. Wait for me at the back", I said. I watched him walk away. I am so excited and ten minutes seems like forever. When the clock hits 8:00pm I immediately removed my apron and get the hell out of Rabbit's Hole.

I went to the back to see my devilishly handsome boyfriend. He's not kidding about the handcuffs. He is waving it as I was walking towards him. I jumped to him and kissed him deeply. I don't settle for gentle. I like it rough. "I think we should take this some place more comfortable", I whispered to Killian. He smiled and nodded when we heard something. Please tell me my father is not having me followed because it will only result to a very ugly conversation. "Please tell me your father is not having us followed", Killian said like he read my mind. We waited for whoever it was. Then a man came out of the shadow. He's kind of cute, black hair, white complexion and strong facial features. "I'm Henry…and I'm your son", the man said.

"Excuse me?" I muttered.

"I know you don't remember me but it's true. I am your son. You named me after your father", he said.

"Look dude, I don't know what you drink tonight but you need help. I don't have a son. I am not a mother and my father's name is not Henry", I said to him.

"You must have had him when you were like ten?" Killian teased. This man is crazy. I am just a few years older than him and he thinks I am his mother. I don't think I look that old.

"I am not crazy. I can explain everything if you would just give some time", he said.

"Oh no…I can't give you time and I can't give you anything. As you can see, you're interrupting so why don't you just go somewhere and find yourself another mother", I said.

"I'm not going to give up on you Mom. I promise", he said as Killian and I are walking away.

After my amazing night with Killian, I lay down on his bed staring blankly on the ceiling. He decorated it with glow in the dark stars. He said this way we can always see the stars even we're indoors. "What are you thinking?" he asked me. I didn't notice he was watching me. "Nothing", I lied. I just keep staring the stars and imagine they're real and shining brightly. "You are thinking about that crazy man who's calling you mom", he said. I can never lie to this man no matter how I tried. He just sees right through me. "I am just curious why me. Out of all the people here in Storybrooke, he believes that I am his mother and he really believes it. I saw it in his eyes", I said. I think the stars would look cooler if the ceiling is painted black so they will pop out more. "Just let it go. He's probably just drunk", Killian replied. Probably, but I don't think I can let it go that easily. I focused more on the stars. I pictured that it's a pitch black sky, no clouds hanging around, and just super bright stars. Then something weird happened, 'it' happened. I sit right up. "Oh my god! Did you just see that?" I exclaimed. Killian sat right up as well. "Saw what?" he asked. I looked at it again and it's back to normal. "Nothing", I answered.

I went to Grumpy's the next day to do the usual thing I do, get my breakfast. Something is different this time. The crazy man from last night, the one who's claiming to be my son is sitting across the bar. He's not approaching me, just looking. There's a girl sitting beside her and by the looks of them, she looks like his daughter. The little girl smiled at me so I smiled back. The man looks at me and I can see pain. Why am I even bothering about what he's feeling? He's just a crazy stranger. "So how's the boring date last night?" Alex asked from behind me. I didn't hear her coming in, sneaky. "Interesting actually", I answered. She sat next to me blocking my view of the crazy dude. "Interesting huh, give me details", she said with excitement. "Well, we start it making out at the back of Rabbit's Hole", I said. I saw Grumpy's face and he's not happy to hear this type of conversation. "Oh my god you are so filthy!" Alex exclaimed.

"That's not what made it interesting", I said.

"Of course, tell me does it include chains and whips?" she exaggerated.

"No…we're not sadistic and masochists. You see that guy behind you", I pointed her to the crazy guy.

"Oh, he's cute. Why did he join you last night?" she asked.

"Alex, focus…he came up to me last night and said that I am his mother", I answered. She suddenly went blank and then laughed hysterically.

"Seriously? He's like younger than you for like seven or eight years or so. I think you're looking older girl", she joked.

"Funny, Alex. I think he has some serious problem like complete hysteria because he actually believes it", I said.

"Dear, why bother? He's not your cargo. Don't let him get to you and you're going to be late", she said and pointed at the clock.

Shoot! She's right. I have to go. I grabbed my order and said goodbye to Alex. Before I left the diner, I caught the guy looking at some story book with his daughter. I think Alex was right. I shouldn't be bothering myself with him. I don't even know him. In fact, I don't even remember seeing him around Storybrooke until last night. Maybe Killian was right too, he's just probably drunk. As I was walking I noticed something different again. The clock tower is fixed. It's working now. I haven't seen that clock move since like forever. "Hey how about that, I guess that rusty old things has finally straightens itself out", Archie said, the school teacher. I looked at him. "Yeah, how about that indeed", I replied. He then walked away. I am feeling weird. I am having a sense of déjà vu. It's weird. I feel like I had that moment with Archie before.


	3. Chapter 3

The place has been packed with people once again. I poured drink from one glass to another. I can do this even when I sleep. Everything is always the same. Well, maybe not for tonight. Remember the crazy guy? Well, he's sitting right in front of me now. He's not saying anything. He's just looking around, observing things. I guess he's never been to a bar before. So that crossed out Killian's theory of him being drunk that night. I am still betting on the mental problem thingy. I ignored him and kept working. After a few hours, I just can't take it anymore. He's like a freaking statue right there. I grabbed a cup and made a hot coco. I think he's not into alcohol so this one will do. I am about to give it to him but I feel like there's something missing to it. I added a little topping and then slide it on the table towards him. He looks at me in surprise. "Don't worry it's on the house", I said. I think he didn't hear me or he's just totally in awe. "What? Haven't seen a hot coco before?" I asked him sarcastically. He shook his head. Tears are on the brink from falling down his eyes. "No, it's just that, I always like cinnamon. Thanks for putting it in here", he answered.

He's definitely weird. He almost cried because I put cinnamon on his drink. This man is making my curiosity meter explodes. When things slowed down in the bar, I decided to have a little chat with him. "So where's your daughter?" I asked him. He's clearly surprised that I mentioned the little girl. "She's back at Grumpy's sleeping. She wanted to come here but I don't think kids are allowed", he answered. The pain in his eyes, it lessened a bit. "Good call. So where are you from? I haven't seen you around here before so I figure you're not from Storybrooke", I asked again. He's looking around like he's hiding from someone. "I came from Seattle but I was originally from here. I grew up here", he answered. That's odd because no one seems to know him here. I've been here for as long as I can remember and I really haven't seen him or heard about him.

He asked me questions like when did I start working as a bartender here and how long I've been dating Killian. I want to know what really his problem is so I decided to play along. He seems lonely anyway and he might use a friend. "You live in an apartment?" he asked me when I told him that I am sharing an apartment. "Yes, is there a problem with that?" I asked him back. My apartment is pretty clean by the way, nothing to be ashamed of. "No, it's just that you're not used to small space. Even in your vault you have a secret room that is actually as big as our living room", he answered. Okay, he lost me right there. Now he's talking about a vault and I have no idea what's that. "Okay, where do you think we lived before?" I asked him. He's talking about big spaces and it sounded like a luxury life which I think he's familiar to basing on his clothes and manners. "Where else? In our mansion three blocks from here, the white big house with your apple trees. Do you remember that? I used to sneak out of my window by the tree", he answered smiling about his past. I never told him about that house. It's our house before I cut ties with my father.

"How do you know about that? That's our family house", I asked him.

"Because that is our house…wait, what do you mean family?" he answered then asked me back.

"My father, the mayor of this town, he's still living there", I answered. He doesn't know my father, everyone knows him.

"Father? You have a father? Who is your father?" he asked again.

"I thought you're from here. He's been the mayor for years. He goes by Mr. Gold", I answered.

"This is all crazy and twisted. Whoever casted this curse is sick. The curse made Grandpa your father and Hook as your boyfriend. Urgh!" he exclaimed.

Did he just call Killian Hook? He also mentioned a curse. I don't know if I will still continue talking to this guy but I guess I have to my shift has ended five minutes ago and I have to go home. So I packed my things and punched my time card. "You're leaving?" he asked me. I almost forgot I haven't cleaned up his cup. I grabbed it and put it on the sink. "Yeah, my shift's over. You should go too", I answered then left. Killian is doing overtime work tonight so he's not going to pick me up. But I don't have to worry about company because the crazy guy is right behind me. I stopped walking and faced him. "Okay what do you want? I don't get you. I figured you lost your family that's why you're imagining things like I'm your mother. I'm cool with it. I can play with that and then you started talking about a curse. What is your problem?" I asked him irritatingly. I think I said that a little too hard. I can see him tearing up. "I want to explain everything to you but I need more of your time and I need you to open your mind. Can you meet me tomorrow?" he said. This is a bad idea but why am I even considering it? "Meet you where?" I asked him. He smiled at me. "Outside your vault", he answered.

I got in my apartment where Alex is listening to a blasting music. She turned it down when I came in. "How's it going?" she greeted. I saw empty bottles of beer by the kitchen. "You've been drinking?" I asked her. She looked at the kitchen and saw the bottles. She immediately stood up and picked them up. "Oh yeah, a few co-workers came by and we had a few laughs and all. I forgot to clean it up, sorry", she answered. Alex works at the Sheriff's station as a clerk assistant. I dropped my bag on the floor and crashed on the bed. "Long night?" she asked as she's cleaning the kitchen. "Oh you have no idea", I answered. I am kind of missing the stars on the ceiling of Killian's house. "Try me", she said. I sit right up. "Remember the crazy guy I told you about this morning? He was at the bar tonight and now he's saying that this town is cursed or something. I don't know what's wrong with him. He's not even drunk", I said. Her face went serious. I shouldn't have told her about it. Sometimes Alex can be very protective. One time there's this drunken guy in the bar and he tried to harass me, Alex picked up a bottle of beer and slammed it on his head. "Jeez Regina, you should stay away from that dude. He's clearly a psychopath. Promise me you'll never entertain him ever again", she said kicking off in her protective mode. "I promise", I replied.

The next day I skipped the breakfast at Grumpy's. Despite making a promise to Alex that I will not going to entertain the crazy guy again I have to see him. This is going to be the last time and if this turn out to be a complete nut job then I will stay away from him. He told me to meet him in front of a mausoleum in the woods. I got there and he's already waiting for me. He looked so happy when I came. I walked towards him. "I thought you're not coming", he said. His eyes are filled with joy and hope. It's like me coming in here means a lot to him. "I know it's nuts but I am curious", I said. He smiled even more. "Curious is good", he said. I looked around and it doesn't look like we're camping and to be honest it's a little weird that we're in a cemetery. "So what are we doing here?" I asked him. He's reaching through his backpack. "We're here to remind you of who you are", he answered. That sounds like a deep self enlightenment section in one of Archie's speech. Then he brought out a story book. "I will be reminded of who I am by that story book?" I asked him sarcastically. He took a deep sigh. "It's more than a story book. It's history, our history", he answered.

"Come on inside", he said. He wants us to go inside the mausoleum.

"Are you nuts? We can't go in there", I said.

"Why not? It's our family's mausoleum", he asked.

"I know but it's locked", I answered.

"That's because you sealed it with blood magic. You can open it come on", he said. He's crazy but I just ride on it. I walked to the door and touch the door knob. Then…then it opened.


	4. Chapter 4

I have never been inside of this place before. I just know it belongs to our family but I never dared going here. My father and I once went here and it's locked. But I was able to open it just like that. Maybe Dad was lying and he just didn't want me in here. The crazy guy pushed the coffin aside and it revealed a secret room underground. "How do you know about that?" I asked him in surprise. He grabbed his backpack and shrugged his shoulders. "You told me about it", he answered. I followed him downstairs and it's huge. There it is again, the feeling of déjà vu. I feel like I've been here before. He put down his things on a small bed and he sat down. "Come on Mom", he said. I followed him and sat down on one of the suitcases.

There are these vials on the walls and a lot of books and suitcases. There's a big cooking pot on the side and a huge mirror on the wall. "Seriously what is this place?" I asked him. He is browsing through the story book. "This is your vault. This is where you keep your things, your spell books and other stuff", he answered casually like we always had this conversation on a daily basis. I don't know if I should just run outside and never come back. But something is making me stay. "Okay, so this is you", he said pointing at the page of the book. It showed a woman dressed in a long black dress and has a long ponytail on the side. Below the picture, there's a label. "The Evil Queen? You're saying I was or am the Evil Queen?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes. "Well, not anymore. You see everyone in this town is from the Enchanted Forest. Everyone is a character in these stories like Grumpy, he's one of the seven dwarfs and Archie, he's Jiminy Cricket", he answered. I am totally lost.

He keeps on explaining about us being a fairytale characters and how I casted this dark curse to punish Snow White and it brought us here. Then I went through a phase of redemption and I changed and became a hero. He also said that I have a sister and it's the Wicked Witch. I am trying to keep my mind open but I don't think it's open enough for this. It's all crazy. He said a curse was casted that will kill Snow White's family and him so I sent them to a portal so they can survive and me and everyone in this town got hit by the curse and it erased our memories and gave us new ones. Oh did I mention that he also says that my boyfriend is Captain Hook from Neverland and that he is or was his biological mother, the Savior's husband. Apparently I am allegedly his adoptive mother. I stood up and ready to leave. "Wait, you can't leave. You have to remember", he said. He is now getting on my nerves. I am just wasting my time here. "Remember what? That I am a fairytale character? That I was evil? Or the part that I repeatedly had my true love died because of me? By the sound of that story, my life right now is so much better", I exclaimed.

"But it's not real. This is not you", he said.

"This is me. This is real. I don't know what happened to you and I really want to help you but I can't deal with this insanity", I said.

"Why can't you look at the facts? You opened this place and I know you felt something when you came down here. You just have to let yourself open to those things and you'll remember that you're a powerful queen and that you're my mother", he exclaimed.

"Powerful? Now you're saying I have magic", I said.

"Yes you do. You created this town. You can poof anywhere you want. You saved me when Peter Pan kidnapped me. You put a spell on my heart so no one can ever take it again. You healed my wounds to spare me from pain. You repeatedly saved everyone. You can do a lot of things with your mind and you can see everything from your mirrors", he explained. I suddenly remember about the stars on Killian's ceiling. He's getting in my head.

"Henry Daniel Mills, stop it!" I exclaimed.

There's silence everywhere. His eyes widened in surprise. None of us speak for like three minutes. "You said my name", he muttered. I looked at him confusingly. "You told me your name remember", I said. He shook his head. His eyes fixated on me. "I told you my name is Henry but I never told you full name. You just said my full name", he said. I tried to recall the first time I met him at the back of Rabbit's Hole. He did say his name is Henry and he's right, he never told me his full name. "How in the hell did I know your full name?" I asked him. Now I am getting more and more confused. Wild guess? I don't think so, if that was a guess that's a pretty accurate one. "You remember it but you just don't know it, in your subconscious you know I'm right. I just have to remind you", he answered.

My subconscious, this is going really deep but I have to know. Things are not making sense now. "Right, touch your mirror", he said to me. He wants me to touch my mirror. Oh right, because I'm the Evil Queen and I have the magic mirror. I followed him and touched it and nothing happened. "Focus, clear your head and just think of what you want to see and make the mirror show it to you", he said. I followed what he said. I cleared my head and just concentrate. I closed my eyes and think. "Mom…look", he muttered. I opened my eyes and saw the mirror no longer has my reflection. "It worked", I muttered in disbelief. "Is that what you want to see?" Henry asked. I nodded my head. "My apple trees, I haven't seen them in like forever. They're still alive", I answered. Now I have to take this into consideration. If the magic part is true and mirror part is true in the story then maybe just maybe what he's saying about me is true.

Maybe I am his mother. Then that means this life is just an illusion. But it's such a good life except for the part of my feud with my father. I have a friend, a quiet life, a man that loves me. All of that will go away. If the curse is true then what I have with Killian is not even real. I sat down and just let my head spin with a lot of 'ifs' and 'maybes'. Henry sat down beside me. "Mom I know it's a lot to take in and I know you have a much better life than what you really have but this is not real. Don't settle for less, Mom", he said. He's right. I can't be selfish. My cursed life could be better than my real one but for the others, it could be worse. "What should I do to remember everything?" I asked him. He picked up the story book. "Take this and just believe", he answered.

I took the book and closed my eyes. I do believe. Then like a spike of hard liquor, it hit me real hard. I remember everything. I remember my parents, Daniel, meeting Snow, being the Evil Queen. I remember casting the curse. I remember meeting Henry for the first time, raising him. I remember Emma and Hook and Zelena. I remember my Robin Hood. I remember sending them to the portal to save them from the curse and leaving me and Hook and everyone behind. I dropped the book and opened my eyes. I saw Henry looking at me with anticipation. He's all grown up. God, I missed so much of his life. Tears fell from my eyes. "Mom", he quietly said. "Henry", I muttered. I grabbed and pulled him into my arms. "You did it, Henry. You came back for us", I said to him. He promised that he will come back to save us from this curse and he did it. "We have so much to talk about. Did you find out who casted the curse?" I asked him.

"No, Grandpa is the mayor right now but I couldn't find Belle and Gideon anywhere", he answered.

"If that's the case then it couldn't be him. He will not separate himself from them which mean whoever casted the curse is still out there", I said.

"We have to find a way to wake the others, Grandpa and Hook", Henry said. Then I remember Killian. "What, Mom?" he asked.

"Oh my god…I can't believe I have been sleeping with the pirate", I muttered as I put my hand on my head. This is all sick and twisted.

"Yeah I know trust me, seeing you guys make out at the back of the bar gave me the creeps. But you were both under the curse that's we need to wake them up", he said.

"But we have to do it quietly, we don't know who casted the curse. It could be the people close to…" I can't finish that last sentence.

I just remember something. I felt the cold wind blew to my face. How is that possible? "Mom what is it?" Henry asked when he saw my face. But she can't be here. It's not possible. "Alex, she's not from Storybrooke. She's from the Enchanted Forest but she wasn't here when I first casted the curse", I answered. I am trying to find ways to justify why she's here. "Maybe when Grandma casted the second curse when you tried to get to Mom so she can fight Zelena", Henry said. Right, that's when we found out that people with true love, can exist with a split heart. "No, it's not possible", I said. He looked at me confusingly, "Why not?" he asked. "Because Henry, she's dead", I answered him.


	5. Chapter 5

I met Alex when I was still the Evil Queen. I was at one of the villages at the southern part of the kingdom when an arrow from Snow White's bow tried to make its way towards my heart. I didn't see it coming but Alex pushed me out of the way and it hit her on her shoulder. She saved from Snow White. I took her to my castle and healed her wound. I asked her why she saved me and she said she doesn't know why I wanted to kill Snow White but she's sure there's a reason behind it and that she believes there's a reason for everything. She's the first person who understood why I wanted Snow White's heart so badly. My father understood me but he didn't get my thirst for revenge, Alex did. I learned that she was an orphan due to the Ogre's war. I offered her my castle as her new home and she accepted. She became my closest friend and for a while I forgot about Snow White. Alex made me feel accepted and loved. Then one night I was attacked by the fairies, primarily by the Blue Fairy. She tried to send me to a portal but Alex pulled me away from it and it got her instead. She saved my life again. The fairies said she's already dead because that portal doesn't lead anywhere.

I told Henry about her while we walk in the woods. "If she's dead then how come she's here?" he asked. That's the same question I have in my head. "I have no idea. We need to act carefully. The good thing is there's still magic in this town which means I can make a potion to wake up everyone", I answered. It has been done before. "Like what Grandpa did to wake up Belle from being Lacey and what Hook gave to Mom in New York?" Henry asked. He really does have a sharp memory. I was responsible for the Lacey part of the story. Belle lost her memory when Hook shot her and fell across the town line. I gave her, her cursed memory as Lacey to get back on Rumple for making Snow kill my mother to save his own life. Emma and Henry lost their Storybrooke memory when Peter Pan casted the dark curse and I have to destroy Storybrooke in order to save everyone. I gave Emma and Henry new memories that didn't include Storybrooke and when we had the Wicked Witch problem, which means my sister Zelena, Hook gave Emma the potion that made her remember. "Exactly, now I need you to get me a couple of things", I answered.

I asked Henry to get me a few ingredients I need. Meanwhile, I went to my office to see Gold. I am glad he didn't change a thing because I will incinerate him if he did. He looked surprise when I walked in. "Regina? What a lovely surprise? I thought you never want to see me again", he greeted. I looked at him carefully and then I felt something. I was about to say something when he eyed me not to. "Well, I had a change of heart. I want us to make amends and be a family again. You think you can make time for us to talk? I know you're busy", I said. He leaned back to his chair and check on his planner. "How about tonight? Dinner at our house", he asked. I nodded. "I'll come by later after my shift", I answered then left. I know he's awake but he didn't want me to say anything back there. I think he's office has a bug or something. It means that he doesn't know as well who casted the curse.

I meet Henry back in my vault. He brought the ingredients I need plus a little girl, his daughter. "Mom, I want you to meet Lucy, my daughter", Henry introduced us. She's so pretty. I really did miss a lot. "Hi, I'm Regina, you can call me Grandma if you like", I said to Lucy. She smiled at me and gave me a hug. "I'm so glad to finally meet you, Grandma", she said. I gave Lucy an assignment to sort out my spell books in the vault while Henry and I work on the potion and do some catch ups. Henry said after many years of trying Snow and David gave up on finding a way to get back on Storybrooke. They decided to spent their last days together peacefully in our castle. Emma took over and then she went on a mission with Jasmine and Aladdin to help other people in other realms. Henry found a way back but a great evil rose in the Enchanted Forest. He doesn't know who was behind it but whoever it was, it controls the ogres.

"So they were after the book?" I asked him.

"Yes, they know that it's the key to bring back your memory. So I gave it to Lucy and fought as long as I can so she can get away", he answered.

"The person who casted the curse has contact in the Enchanted Forest which means whoever it is, he knows who you are", I said.

"Don't worry about me Mom, I can take of myself and Lucy", he said.

"Lucy's mother, where is she?" I asked him.

"Back in the Enchanted Forest protecting the people, she's nice Mom okay", he answered.

"I'm not saying anything", I defended myself.

"Oh I know that look", he said and we laughed.

Henry took a lot of the vials so he can sneak it at Grumpy's for everyone to drink. I took only a few for the Rabbit's Hole and for Killian. I'm so used now to calling him by his first name where in back in the days I always called him Hook or pirate. I was supposed to go home first, I mean in the apartment but I'm not ready to see Alex yet. I haven't dealt with the fact that she's here and alive. I need to have this curse broken first. So instead, I went to my real home to see Gold. Thank goodness he didn't prepare an actual dinner otherwise I will incinerate him. He asked me to go to my work room. "So you're awake, for how long?" I asked him as he closes the door. "Since it started. Before the curse hit the town I knew what you're going to do with the Charming clan so I did the same thing to Belle and Gideon to spare them from the curse and then I put a little spell on me", he answered. Unbelievable, he really is the Dark One. "You've been playing this role for years and you didn't even bother waking me up", I retorted.

"Forgive me Your Majesty but I can't risk for anyone to know that I'm awake. Whoever casted the curse is watching us closely", he said.

"Why did you say that?" I asked again.

"Why do you think our cursed identities were set this way? Father and daughter but has a damaged relationship and wouldn't even want to talk to each other. He's pulling us apart", he answered.

"Point taken, we have to break the curse. I made a potion and Henry is working right now on how to make the others drink it", I said.

"Henry is here?" he asked and clearly surprised.

"Yes, he made it back with his daughter. He woke me up", I answered.

Gold showed me his work over the years. He said that the curse was stronger than the last curse that ripped us away from Emma. A simple true love's kiss isn't going to do it. My potion is definitely going to work but whomever casted the curse for sure will notice the change and will try to stop us. War has broken out not only in the Enchanted Forest but also in other realms like Arendelle, Neverland, and Wonderland. So far there's no news about war in Oz. "Do you have any theory to who might've casted the curse?" I asked Rumple. He closed his book of research. "Well not about to who might've casted the curse but there's one thing that bothers me, Alexandria", he answered. Rumple knew her when she was living with me in the castle. He's the most pleased when she got sucked into that vortex because it got me back on track on my revenge. "I know it bothers me too. How is that possible? The fairies said that vortex leads to nowhere which means whoever fell into it will disappear from existence in other words die", I said. Rumple shrugged his shoulders. "I guess fairies lie as well", he said.


	6. Chapter 6

I went to Killian's house after I have my talk with Gold. I haven't got the chance to go to the bar because I missed my shift already and I need to wake Killian as soon as possible. He looked so happy when he saw me coming in. This is going to be awkward when he wakes up. We didn't like each other. Actually we hated each other. For the last fifteen years we've been sleeping with each other and we're in love. Right now I don't what I feel about him after everything but I don't know what he's going to feel about it. "Hey love, didn't know you will come over tonight. Is everything okay?" he asked. I usually call whenever I want to spend the night at his place. "Yeah everything's good. I just want to see you that's all", I answered. He grabbed me in his arms and kissed me. I know it's weird but the feeling is still the same when I was kissing him before. "Killian, do you trust me?" I asked him. He looked at me confusingly. "Of course I do trust you. Why?" he said. I showed him the potion. "I want you to drink this", I said to him. He frowned. "What is this?" he asked me. "Tonic, please, trust me", I answered. He took the potion and drank it.

The potion took effect real quick. He looks at me and I already know he's awake. He's processing everything in his head. Probably he's analyzing me and him and everything else that happened. I knew this is going to be awkward. I get a glass of water and gave it to him, thought it might help. "How many years have we been under?" he asked me still processing. I calculated it again in my head. "Fifteen years", I answered. I know that's a long time and we still look the same because the time has stopped. Even though some of us are awake now, time still remains frozen not until we break the curse. "Emma?" he asked again. I know he's going to ask that sooner or later. "Henry said she went with Jasmine and Aladdin to help with the others. War has started in the other realms even in the Enchanted Forest. Snow and David moved on peacefully and happily", I answered.

"So Henry is all grown up now huh", he said.

"Oh yeah, he has a daughter", I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Her name is Lucy. I met her today", I answered.

"Look Regina, I know this is going to be really strange and awkward-" he said but I cut him off.

"It's okay we've been under a curse. I totally understand. I know we didn't like each other so if we're going to be like that again I totally get it", I said.

"I was going to say that I am glad I've been cursed to be with you, can't imagine myself being Granny's boy toy. Pirate being the queen's boyfriend, it's nice", he said.

"It was actually. You're not that bad at all. I can see why Emma married you and speaking of, you're my friend's husband so now that we're awake and not under the curse things before cannot happen again", I said.

"I understand", he replied.

I meet Henry at the vault with Killian. They are so happy to see each other. I gave them time to catch up and for Henry to tell everything to Killian. I went to my spell books to check for anything that might help us. I haven't open these in years and they are so dusty. "So how many have you woken up from the curse?" I asked Henry. I have given him enough for like twenty people. "I have woken up the people that can help us like the fairies. It's not that hard to track them since they are still the sisters. I also woke up Grumpy, Archie, and Granny so they can watch Lucy while we're working", he answered. Okay so the fairies, I think they are only more or less ten people and Grumpy, Archie and Granny, they're just like thirteen. "What happened to the rest?" I asked Henry again. I have a feeling something's up. "That's the thing, they were just in my pocket and the next thing I knew they're gone and I swear I didn't drop them", he answered.

The person who casted the curse is on to us, no one could've taken those potions from Henry unless it's magic. "This means we have to be more careful. Whoever casted the curse knows you have woken up a couple of people but he might not know who so we have to act like we're still under the curse and you, you have to be careful", I warned. Now I just need to think about what that person's next move is. If I am him and this curse is my curse and someone is threatening to break it what would I do? I have magic. I will try to stop whoever is trying to stop me no matter the cost. Henry is in danger and not only him, so is his daughter. Lucy can be used as bait for Henry, his weakness. "Henry, I need you to take Lucy and go to your Grandpa", I said to Henry. He looked at me confusingly. "Why?" he asked me. "Because Rumplestiltskin is awake and he can protect you and your daughter. If the person who casted the curse knows you're here to break the curse, he will do everything to stop you", I answered.

"Your mother is right Henry. You and your daughter are in danger now. Regina and I will handle things from here. Whoever casted this bloody curse doesn't know that we're awake so we still have the advantage", Killian said.

"But we want to help, I want to help", Henry said.

"You can still help. Rumple is doing his work on how to break the curse and fixed the portals of the realms. You can help him, tell him what you and Lucy knows", I said.

"Okay, I'll help Grandpa. Just keep me posted", Henry said.

Killian and I went to the town. We have to act like nothing has changed between us so the person who casted the curse will not suspect that we are no longer under the curse. At first I thought it's going to be hard but surprisingly it wasn't. Every gesture towards each other is effortless. Maybe because we spent too much time together for years that we actually got used to having each other around. Even without the curse, we are now comfortable being together and not grasping for each other's throat all the time like we used to before the curse. We went to Grumpy's, the center of every talk in the town. If we want to catch any weird informationin Storybrooke, this is the best place. Come to think of it, it's weird to see Grumpy wearing apron. He looks at us and winks. Henry already woke him up and he knows we are awake too. "Anything for the love birds?" he asked still playing along with the curse. "The usual, lad", Killian answered. I kicked his legs and he groaned. "What's that for?" he asked me. "Killian is not a pirate. He works at the dock, remember?" I whispered. I can't have him using his old pirate language around.

Grumpy gave us two cups of coffee and frosted doughnuts. I picked up my cup when I saw a little piece of paper under it. I immediately took it and put it in my pocket. "Regina! There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere", Alex said when she saw me. I've been trying to avoid her but it seems like I can't do it anymore. "Sorry, this guy has abducted me and tied me on his bed, can't escape", I said. I remember how we talked about dirty stuff about me and Killian. Grumpy looked a bit disgusted, he's always been cursed or not cursed. "Sweet! But seriously Killian you got to let us have time together. It's lonely being alone in the apartment", she said. Another thing that made it so hard to avoid her, we're sharing an apartment, Snow and David's old apartment. "Don't worry, I don't mind sharing", Killian joked. Alex grabbed her coffee and said goodbye to us and left. "I have an odd feeling about your friend", Killian said. "Odd is just one way to describe someone that is supposed to be dead", I replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex ordered Chinese for dinner. She's always in charge in the kitchen at night and tonight she lost track of time because she's been fooling around with the Sheriff. "Hey, is that crazy guy that's claiming to be your son still bothering you?" she asked while she's cleaning up. "No, I think he finally gave up. Why?" I answered then asked her back. "Nothing, I just want to make sure. You know I don't want anyone giving you a hard time, right", she answered. As much as I would like to suspect her, I can't. She's just protective of me since the day I met her. Plus, she's not a witch so there's no way she can cast a curse. I want to know so badly how she survived the vortex and where she has been all those years that I thought she's dead. "Stare at me for one more minute I will melt", she laughed when she saw me looking at her. "Are you alright?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Yeah, I just noticed you're kind of blooming tonight", I answered. We both laughed.

When Alex is already sleeping soundly I got up and walked out of the house. The note that Grumpy gave me earlier said to meet them, meaning those who are awake, at the dwarves' tunnel tonight. I arrived there and there are the familiar faces: the fairies including Blue and Tinkerbell, Cricket, Granny, Grumpy, and Killian. A few minutes later Rumple arrived with Henry and Lucy. I eyed Gold for bringing the kid this late at night. "Best way to make sure she's safe is to keep an eye on her", he said to me. He got a point. Henry explained to all what happened to him these past few years. They asked the same question we've asking ourselves, who casted the curse. Killian suggested everyone to make a list of the people they suspect to be the one responsible so we can narrow down our search. "Any news about the war on the other realms?" I asked Rumple. He's the only who has access for the obvious reason, he's the Dark One. "It's just that a lot of people have been killed. Queen Elsa has built an ice wall to protect Arendelle", he answered.

"How about Oz?" I asked again hoping to hear any news about Zelena.

"Nothing, dearie. I tried to get a read on Oz but it's clouded like it's protected", he answered.

"Could be Zelena, maybe she found a way to protect Oz", Killian said.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. Ruby is with her if there's any danger approaching they will have a head start", Granny said.

"What shall we do now? We can't play along forever", Archie asked.

"We have to wake the others but I don't have enough ingredients to make another potion. We really need to break the curse once and for all", I answered.

"And how are we going to do that?" Grumpy asked.

"I have no idea just yet", I answered.

As we were walking in the woods on our way to the town I saw Blue. I walked towards her. She's still the Mother Superior. "I need to talk to you", I said to her. She has that look that she's been giving me for like eternity. "What about Your Majesty?" she asked. She's really my least favorite fairy. "Do you remember when you tried to kill me by opening an empty vortex in my castle? My friend got sucked in instead?" I asked her. Her eyes moved back and forth trying to recall. "Yes, it's not my intention for her to die", she answered, of course because it's meant for me. "Yeah I know because it's me you wanted dead but here's the thing, she's here in Storybrooke", I said. She stopped walking and looked at me in surprise. "She's alive? That's impossible", she said in total disbelief. "Yes very much alive. What are you not telling me about that stupid vortex? Where exactly do you plan on sending me back then? Because one thing is for sure, that vortex was not empty and it did lead somewhere", I asked her. She looked at me. "I wasn't really sure", she answered.

Alex left early in the morning. She said she will be having breakfast with the Sheriff. I think things are getting serious between them two. That's good for her rather than her fooling around with a lot of guys. I can't help but think about my talk last night with Blue. She knew that vortex wasn't empty but she's not sure where it would lead. I wonder where it took Alex and how did she got out. As much as I would like to dwell on that right now I have much more pressing issue to deal with like how to break the curse. I went to my vault and drowned myself on my spell books. Then I found something. This is new. I found a really old book in my mother's things. I have been through her stuff so many times and I have never seen this before. It contains all the dark spells known to every sorcerer and then some that I haven't heard of. This is really old. I sat down and browsed. I just need some spell that can help me with this damn curse so we can finally be free and found who cursed us. I flipped the page and I saw a really powerful spell. It can break any kind of curse but with a price, a portion of light in a person's heart.

I closed the book and think it through. If I use the spell to break the curse it will take the light in my heart. It says it will only take a portion but my heart is not pure anymore. I shared it with the Evil Queen and it return I took some of her darkness. I have no idea if what I have will be enough. Using this spell can actually turn me dark in an instant. I have worked so hard to get to this point where I no longer battle with my instincts. I even ripped myself in half to be free of darkness and now it's the sacrifice I need to do in order to free everyone since true love's kiss is not powerful enough to break this curse. I don't know what to do. I'm conflicted. Will I sacrifice myself for the people of this town or will I selfish and stay good and let everyone suffer? What will a hero do? I opened the book to that spell's page and blew on it.

I went to the Main Street. This will draw a lot of attention and panic and the person who casted the curse for sure. This is it. I don't know what's going to happen to me but it's going to be worth it. This is my town, my kingdom and I have to protect it. I closed my eyes and gathered the power inside me. I opened my eyes and let the magic flow through my hands. I raised them to the sky. I swear I heard some people screaming and running away. I can see the curse cracking up. I am doing it. I heard Henry calling me but I can't shift my focus right now. I am close to breaking the curse. Then it's done. The curse is broken. I looked at everyone and saw their memories rushing back at them. I did it. I met Killian's eyes and he smiled at me. Everyone seems so happy. Then I felt it hit me, the price of the spell. It's like the air has been taking away from me. I can't breathe. My vision went blurry and I went blank.

Am I dreaming? I am under water, deep cold water and I am drowning. No I am not drowning in deep water. I am drowning in darkness. The light in my heart is now all gone and there's nothing left but darkness and it's slowly crawling inside me, consuming all of me. I tried to get out but there's no getting out. I am not strong enough. I can't fight it. Then I saw a small ray of light from above. I reached my hand towards it. Then I woke up. I opened my eyes and gasped for air. I saw Killian with tears in his eyes staring down at me. "How?" I muttered. I studied myself. I feel the darkness inside me but it doesn't fully consume me. I am fine. "True love's kiss", Henry answered. Well, it can't be Henry because he's standing next to Lucy inches away from me. I looked at Killian. "You woke me up?" I asked him. He just smiled. Killian woke me up from darkness by true love's kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

They took me back in my office. Thank goodness the curse is broken I can claim this as my office. Gold already gave me back my house and my job as the mayor of this town. Granny reclaimed her diner from Grumpy and Archie resigned from being a teacher. I warmed myself by the fireplace in my office. I am still a little bit shaken after breaking the curse. It took a lot from me. Tomorrow we'll be holding a town's meeting to discuss about the person responsible for the curse. Henry left to take Lucy to the house which left me and Killian alone. He gave me a glass of wine. "Really?" I asked him. He just raised his eyebrows on me. "It will help trust me", he answered. I took the glass and have a little sip. He sat next to me. The curse did not just erase his memories and gave him a new one, it also gave him a new hand. For a moment, there's silence between us. "How did you know the curse would work?" I finally asked him. We've been together because of the curse. His true love is Emma. "I didn't. When I saw you there lying on the ground and not breathing, I just felt something inside me that I can't explain. I did it even though I knew it wouldn't work but it did", he answered.

I have no idea how I will feel about this or to him. I don't know how I will feel about the whole situation. He will always be the pirate who married the Savior to me and Emma is my friend. "This is all messed up", I muttered. I know he's been thinking the same thing. Emma is out there somewhere. Is this cheating? Why am I always being caught up with a married guy? First, I'm with Robin Hood when he's dead wife comes back to life which made everything complicated and then it turned out that she's not his dead wife but my wicked sister. Now I've been cursed to be with Killian who's married to Emma and now the curse is over there's still something between us that I can't explain what. "We both know the only way for that kiss to work is if both of us feel the same way", he said. I closed my eyes. I've been trying to avoid thinking of that in my head. I don't even want to deal with the idea of me loving him because I don't want to feel like I'm betraying a friend.

"It's not right and you know it", I said to him.

"I know that but we can't ignore the fact that it's here between us, that very connection", he said.

"You're married to Emma, Killian. What would she say if she finds out?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I have no idea. I love Emma, I do and I will always love her but I accepted the fact that Emma and I are now different. The curse made me a different person. She's a different person now, she's grown so much and I have been stuck in time. She would understand that", he answered.

"I hope so, Killian. I do hope so", I said.

I have someone to talk to right now. So I went to the one place I know she'll be waiting for me. I came in the apartment and saw her sitting by the couch, tears in her eyes when she saw me. She stood up and went to me and hugged me. "Regina, I can't believe it's you and we're together", she said. Tears fell from my eyes. "Me too, there's so much we need to talk about like what happened to you after you got pulled into that vortex. I thought you were dead", I said to her. We both sat down to talk. I magic a cup of coffee for both of us. "I thought I was going to die as well but I woke up into this horrible land called The Scrapes. Everything is dead there, the land itself is dead. I tried to escape so many times but there's no way for me to escape. I just waited for some miracle to happen and then one day a bright light appeared in the woods. I don't know what it was but I just took my chance. There's nothing that can get worse than The Scrapes. I went into the light and the next thing I am here and a giant dark cloud got me", she explained.

A portal must've open in that realm when I sent the Charmings and my sister through the door. She appeared here in Storybrooke and got cursed in less than a minute. I heard of that realm before, The Scrapes. It's this world definition of hell. Time is also frozen in that place to add to the people's suffering in there. I can only imagine the things Alex went through there in order to survive. "I'm so sorry you got into that place. It should've been me", I apologized to her. That vortex was meant for me not for her. "I am not sorry. I will do that again if I have to. You know I'll do anything for you. You're the only family I know and I have, you and Prince Henry", she said. She and my father became really close. I don't even know how I'm going to tell her. She's going to hate me. "Alexandria, do you remember the dark curse I told you about back then?" I asked her.

"The one that will punish Snow White and everyone else, the curse that will bring us to the land without magic, yes", she answered.

"I casted it. We are now in that land though there's magic now in Storybrooke but when I first created this town there's no magic here", I said.

"You did it. You won. Wait…that curse if I remember correctly requires a sacrifice, what did you sacrifice?" she asked me.

"A heart", I answered.

"Who's heart, Regina?" she asked again.

"The heart of the person I loved most", I answered.

I watched her digest everything in her head. I know she already figure it out. "Your father's heart", she muttered. I am just waiting for her to stand up and walked out of the door but she didn't. Instead, she held my hand. "It's alright. I'm not mad. It's a long time ago and you were consumed by vengeance. I haven't been in your life for so long but I've been with you for years while under the curse and I can tell that you've changed", she said. She just surprised me. I didn't expect for her to say that but she always understands me even before when no one does. I hugged her tight. "I'm so glad you're back", I said to her. "Me too", she replied. After I had my catch up moment with Alexandria, I like calling her in her full name though living under the curse I got also used to shorten it a bit, I went to Granny's. Henry is there with Lucy waiting for me. Everyone I passed by keeps thanking me for breaking the curse.

I saw tacos on the table and lasagna. It's Henry's favorites when he was little. It seems like nothing has changed, well, nothing much. Lucy is reading the story book. I just noticed that it looked different from the one Henry used to have. It became smaller and more girly but thicker. Lucy ordered burger and fries. "So have you talked to Alex yet?" Henry asked me. I know he and Killian have their suspicions about her. "Yes I have. Apparently that vortex sent her in an abandoned, long forgotten realm. When I opened the door leading to the portals for you and your family, it opened another portal in that realm which she used to escape and go here but then she got hit by the curse", I answered. I guess that ended the suspicions for Alexandria. "How about Hook?" he asked again. I was hoping he won't bring that up but that hope just got crushed. "I did. We talked. It's complicated and it's a lot easier not to deal with it right now", I answered.

"Mom will understand", Henry said.

"That's what Killian said but I don't know. It's really messy and I don't want to get into it right now", I said.

"Okay, Mom. I just want you to know whatever your decision is, I'm here to support you", he said.


	9. Chapter 9

It's so nice to wake up in my own bed. I have to give it to Rumple for not sleeping in my bedroom because the Dark Ones never sleep. I magic my closet and all my wardrobe are back. I put on my favorite black dress and coat and head to the town hall. Everyone is waiting when I came in. I started by calling names of the residents to check the headcount. They also gave their own suspicions on to whoever may have casted the curse. I assigned the fairies to be in charge on a committee dedicated to reuniting those who have been separated from their families. We finished the town's meeting in about two hours. After that, I went to my office to do the paper works that Rumple neglected to do. This feels like home to me so naturally it just took me like three to four hours to finish all of it. I also had an extra time to visit my apple trees.

Now that all my jobs as mayor are done, I have to do my job as the queen. I need to find who is responsible for casting the curse. It's not really my cup of tea, finding people. In this kind of situation, Emma usually takes in charge. I am no bail bond's person. But I can think like one. If I am Emma, how will I catch the person who cursed this town? Play a con. I dialed my phone and call Henry and Killian. They arrived together in about twenty five minutes. I gave them a look when they came in together. I knew it. They are together because they've been talking about me, setting that aside. "I know how we can catch the person who cast the curse", I said to them. I gave them vials of potion in a pouch. "What's these?" Killian asked. I handed then gloves. "These are paralyzing potions. I need the two of you to put these in my office but be careful not to touch it with bare hands because the potion is laced on the vial itself so once the person who casted the curse tried to steal them, he will be paralyzed long enough for us to catch him", I answered.

"And why would he want to steal these?" he asked again.

"Because I will put out a word in the town that I discovered a potion that will reveal whoever casted the curse", I answered.

"But you didn't, it will draw out the person who casted the curse and will try to stop us by stealing these. You're playing a con", Henry said.

"Well, something I learned from a bail bond's person. I need you two to do the stake out and call me if anything happens", I said.

They both nodded and leave. I just hope it works because I don't know what else to do if it didn't. I called Grumpy to ask him to spread out the false news. No better one to do than him. I waited for hours but there's still no update from Killian and Henry so I went inside my secret room and grabbed something to eat. It's already night and still no news about our target. I sat down and opened the old book that helped me break the curse. I know this is not my mother's. Definitely it's not Rumple's otherwise it wouldn't be here. I found a lot of spells on how to torture people, extract information from someone's mind, and more dark ones. I heard someone is coming down. I put down the book and went outside the secret room. I saw Alexandria. "Hey how did you find me here?" I asked her. She brought pastries. "Oh, Grumpy said I might find you here. He said you've been working on catching the person cursed us all day and I figured you must be famished so I brought you these", she answered. I took the pastries and put them on the table.

She looked around my vault. My magic is not a secret to her. After all, she met me when I was still the Evil Queen. "This is much smaller compare to what you have back in the castle", she said. She's definitely right about that. I served the pastries for both of us. I think she's hungrier than I am. "Grumpy said you found a way to know who did it", she said. I nodded my head. "Yeah I did", I replied. She smiled and then put down her bread. "Well, I know you will figure it out. You're the smartest person I know", she said happily. I looked at her carefully. "So do you know who did it, the curse?" she asked her face full of eagerness and curiosity. "Yeah I think I do", I answered. I know she's waiting for me to say who it was. She hasn't aged a single day since the last time I saw her. "Who is it?" she asked again.

"Alexandria, how did you know I will be here?" I asked her back.

"I told you Grumpy told me you'll be here", she answered.

"See that's the thing, I specifically told him not to tell anyone where I am. It's an order from a queen to her subject. He doesn't disobey an order. There's no way he will tell you that easily where I am. So why are you lying to me?" I asked her.

"There's always a first time for everything, Regina", she said.

"Not when it comes to Grumpy's loyalty. There's no potion to reveal who casted the curse, Alexandria. It's all a con to draw out who did it, and you my dear just fell for it big time. You casted the curse", I said.

Her face hardened and then she smiled again but it's different this time. It's more of like a malevolent kind of smile. "I told you you're the smartest person I know. Fine, you got me. I'm the one cursed all of you", she said. I just wished this is not happening right now. I wished it wasn't her. "How? You're not a witch", I asked her. She laughed in a way I don't recognize about her. It's like she's a different person now. "After I got thrown into that wretched land, everyone of course was out to get me. I was the new girl in town. I ran and ran as far as I can but there's no hiding from them. Then they got me cornered. I thought 'this is it, I'm going to die'. That's when I discovered I have powers too. I fought for my life, Regina. Then I built a little home for myself in the woods. I learned to develop my magic on my own. Then I met some practitioners of magic and I asked them to teach me everything they know. I remembered about your dark curse so I created a version of my own", she answered.

I can see the pain in her eyes. I believed the struggles she faced in that realm but what I don't get is why she took it out on this town. "How did you get out of Scrapes?" I asked her again. She took a piece of bread and ate it. "A Sorcerer's wand found its way there. I used it to get out. I just thought of you and it took me here. I was so excited to see you because I missed you so much and you know what I saw? You with a complete and perfect life", she answered. "You casted the curse to punish me for being happy?" I asked her. She stood up. "The only reason I survived that world is because of you. Every night I will at the sky with no stars, I will dream that one day you will come for me and save me from that hell but that day never came. Then the day I saw you, I saw how contented you were. You have forgotten about me. So I did what you always wanted, revenge on Snow White and her prince. I casted the curse that will destroy Snow White and her family but you found a way around to save her. But it's fine, because what my curse did was ripped them from you so we can be together again", she answered.

"I thought you were dead. If I know you're alive I will do everything that I can to find you", I said.

"But you didn't! You believed that fairy. Can't you see the truth? You're trying to be good to these people but they never liked you. They don't even understand you. That Blue fairy wanted to send you to the Scrapes to die", she exclaimed.

"Things have changed now Alexandria. They do understand me now. I am no longer seeking vengeance because I found something much more important, love and acceptance", I said.

"Yeah? Because you got a son, the son that worked his way to get his real mother because he was so unhappy with you, did you remember how easily he flipped on to you when your mother framed you? He was even plotting on how to defeat you. Actually everyone in this town turned their backs on you when you got framed. That's the family you're fooling yourself for. They love you because you're useful to them. But what will happen when you did something they don't like? They will throw you so fast like a trash", she said.

"How did you know all that?" I asked her.

"Oh I did my research while I am here all these years. The savior kept very informative files on her office", she answered.

"I know you're angry. You thought I forgot about you but I don't. I owe you everything I have right now. You saved my life. I learned my lesson in a hard way that revenge is not the answer. You have a choice between love and hate, between vengeance and forgiveness. I finally made the right choice. I asked you to do the same", I pleaded.

"I hope it can be that easy. The world is not black and white, Regina. Soon you will see that I'm doing this for you. All I want is to protect you", she replied and then disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day I met Killian, Henry and Gold in my office and told them that Alexandria is the one who casted the curse. Of course, I got the 'I told you so' from Henry and Killian. On the other hand, Rumple is not surprised. "Why are you not surprised? You never told me you suspected her", I asked Rumple. He just told me that her being alive bothered him. "Well, I don't want to hurt your feelings. I know how close you are to her. But there's no way a shy girl like Alexandria could've survived the Scrapes all those years if she doesn't have any magic to protect herself", he answered. That thought already crossed my mind before but I just didn't entertain it. Now that we know who cursed us, we can prepare ourselves for anything that she might throw our way. She said she's just doing all of these to protect me. The question is to protect me from what or whom?

Alexandria will not do things without reasons. She's always been the voice of reason. She said the world is not black and white. The boys wanted to capture her and put her in jail to punish her for cursing the town. I know she's trying to tell me something back in the vault. I just need to figure out the real reason why she's doing these. I went to the fairies hoping to talk to Blue but she's not there. Instead, I catch Tinkerbell on my way out. "Hey, I heard it's your friend, the one who casted the curse", she said to me. News travels fast in this town apparently. "Yes, she did", I said as I continue on walking. "You sounded unconvinced. Do you think she's innocent?" she asked me. She's really persistent but considerate. She's the only fairy who dared to try and help me when no one would because of my mother's reputation and my teacher's. "I think there's more left unsaid. I know her. She knows this will upset me and she wouldn't want to upset me so she must have a very good reason", I answered.

"People changed Regina. You of all people should know that", she said.

"People don't change. They evolve. Besides it's not her fault if she developed some darkness in her heart. It's you fairies who did that to her", I said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Oh you didn't know? Blue opened a vortex in my castle hoping to banish me to some place horrible but Alexandria saved me so it got her instead. That vortex sent her to the Scrapes", I answered.

"That is the wasted realm. Why would Blue want to banish you there?" she asked again.

"I'm the wrong person to ask. She said she doesn't know where it leads", I answered.

"Well, that's just not true. Every fairy knows where a portal or a vortex leads. It's one of our skills", Tink said.

"It wouldn't be the first time she lied anyway", I said.

I dropped by the apartment. Of course I didn't expect to see Alexandria here. It will be a poor choice given the fact that most of this town are out to get her. So I decided to search her things. Maybe I can find any clue here. I found some photos of us at the bar, from my birthday, her birthday, and some random pictures. We do have amazing years despite being cursed. Of course she designed it that way. She wanted to make up for those lost years because of a stupid fairy's reckless action. I found some weird pieces of paper that's in a different language. This is not a fairy language. This is something old. How I wish the book worm is here to translate these. Then I thought of someone who can help and it's not Rumplestiltskin.

I knocked on the fairy house's door. Blue opened the door. "Your Majesty, what are you doing here?" she asked. I wanted to lash out on her for what she did to Alexandria but I held my temper. She's not who I came here for. "Is Tinkerbell here?" I asked her back. I need a fairy I can trust and that is Tink. "Yeah, just a minute", she answered then left to call Tink. I waited outside. I don't want to get in this place. I just get a strange vibe like I'm not welcome at all and really I'm not. Tinkerbell came out after a few minutes. "Regina, Blue said you wanted to see me", she said and clearly sounded surprised. "Yes, I need your help but not in here", I replied. She nodded. I took her into my vault. This is the first time she's been here. Actually she never saw me do dark magic at all, only the basic magic stuff like moving things with my mind and I know the dark magic in my vault makes her a little bit uncomfortable. "What are we doing here?" she asked me. I took out the papers from my pocket. "I need your help in translating these", I answered. She took the papers and opened them. Her eyes widened. I know she knew this language.

"Where did you get these? This is an old language that's way past fairy language", she asked.

"Yeah I know. I found it in Alexandria's things. I am hoping that maybe they can give me an idea to understand her", I answered.

"Why do you want to understand her Regina? She cursed you, all of us", she asked again.

"Because I was the one who's supposed to be in that stupid realm not her. She saved me and I owe the life that I have right now to her", I answered.

"Alright, I'm doing this for you not for her", she said.

She took out her wand and waived it on top of the papers. The symbols slowly turned into letters. She did it. "Is this some kind of a spell?" she asked me. I looked at it and touched the letters. "No, there's no embroidered magic in it", I answered. I arranged the pieces of paper. It turns out it's a whole piece of paper and she just ripped it to tiny bits. Tinkerbell helped me put it all together. For a moment there we're like playing puzzles. Then we finally got it all solved. She waived her wand again to mend the edges and make it whole again. "There it's easier to read now", she said clearly pleased with her amazing work. Now it's time to read this little clue, well, I hope.

 _"_ _She's born while the north and the south stars aligned in the sky. She who is so pure of light will be darkened by love. She will be corrupted by vengeance. She who is once so pure with light will become pure with darkness in her heart. She will be the most powerful being in all the realms for she both possesses light and dark magic. The fate of the world will rest on her hands, for she can restore peace and light into the world or she can bring darkness in all the realms and shall start the Apocalypse"._

I analyzed it all in my head. It all sounded so cryptic to me but some part of it made sense. I looked at Tinkerbell and I can see that she's processing it herself. Then it finally hit me and so did Tinkerbell. She looked at me. "Regina, this cryptic message, the 'she' it was referring to, it's you", she said. I stared at the paper. "Think about it. You're born innocent and pure. You fell into dark emotions when you lost your love. You let your vengeance got the best of you and you became the Evil Queen, hence making your heart filled with darkness. When you broke the second curse with true love's kiss that's when you learned you can use both light and dark magic. You possessed both. The woman in this message is you", she explained. I am trying to digest everything. I know she's right. That's exactly what I thought.

"Then it will mean that the fate of the world rest on my hands. I can destroy it and bring forth the Apocalypse", I said.

"Or you can restore peace, it's all about balance. It just made sense because you are literally the light and dark", she said.

"But I got rid of the Evil Queen part of me", I said.

"Have you?" she asked me.

"No, I took back some of her darkness in exchange I gave her some of my love", I answered.

"This doesn't sound all bad. You have changed. You make better choices now. I'm sure you will not bring Apocalypse any time soon", she said.

"Alexandria said everything that she did was for me, to protect me. If she has this and she knows what this means, why is she trying to protect me and who is she trying to protect me from that she needed to curse an entire town to do so?" I asked Tink.

"I have no idea but whoever or whatever it was, she must be so afraid for your safety, Regina. I'm sorry for ever doubting your instincts. You're right. Alexandria did have her reasons", she answered.

"We just need to know the full reason and what she knows about my fate of either saving the world or causing the end of the world", I said.


	11. Chapter 11

I went to see Rumple in his shop and show the paper I found on Alexandria's things. He studied it for a couple of minutes and then took out a book from his collections. He flipped the pages and then compared the book and the paper I gave him. "What?" I asked him impatiently. "This is a prophecy foretold thousands of years ago. You said Alexandria has it?" he answered then asked me back. "Yes", I answered. He asked me to sit down at the back of his shop. "She must've gotten it while she was at the Scrapes. That realm has some interesting artifacts", he said. He then explained that there was an Oracle once a long time ago. He was the first Seer who foretold a lot of prophecies. It included some of the events that I am familiar with like me casting the dark curse and devastating an entire realm in the process.

As Rumple keeps on narrating about this old Seer I noticed something familiar. The book he's holding, the one where he compared the paper I gave him with. "May I see that?" I asked him. He looked at me confusingly but he handed it to me anyway. I looked at it and it just confirmed my suspicion. "What is it?" he asked me. I opened the book on the last page. "Do you see this?" I asked him back. He looked at it closely. "The end of the second volume, which means there's a first book", he said. I nodded my head. "Well, I happened to have the volume one", I said. He gave me the curious look. I magic it and it appeared on my hand. His eyes widened in curiosity. I let him take a look at the book. "This is fascinating. Where did you get this?" he asked me. I don't really know how but I just found it in my vault when I needed it to break the curse. "I found it mixed up with my mother's things", I answered. That one surprised him like it did to me. "Now that's interesting because you're mother never had this book otherwise she would've used this to kill me, if she can use this", he said.

"What do you mean if she can use that?" I asked him.

"The spells on this book are pure dark magic. Only those have strong inkling with darkness can access this book's powers", he answered. Then it made me wonder right away. "Why? Have you tried using this before?" he then asked me after seeing my reaction.

"Yes, it's how I was able to break the curse. I used a spell in there and the price was a portion of light from my heart which almost turned me evil if it wasn't for Killian", I answered.

"True love's kiss preventing you from becoming evil again, I think things are making sense to me now", he said.

"How so?" I asked him.

"The fate of the world rest on your hands, save it or end it. Alexandria knew about it and she feared for you and wanted to protect you so to make sure you will not fall into darkness…" Rumple said.

"…she cursed me and everyone in this town so I will forget about magic. She gave me a nice cursed life too", I continued.

"Exactly, but for some reason, there are forces out there who don't like that, forces where this book came from", he said.

"They sent the book so I will use it to break the curse. It will free me from the curse and turned me evil in an instant", I added.

"Sounds like a perfect plan but completely failed because of a kiss. Now, why do you think anyone would want you to become evil again?" he asked me.

"To tip the balance, light and dark, if I become evil then darkness will win in me. I can bring forth the Apocalypse", I answered.

"Smart answer, you really are my best student", he said.

I went to my office to check on the list of Alexandria's itinerary during the curse. I have been living with her for fifteen years and I don't know where I can find her when I needed to see her. All I know was that she worked at the Sheriff's station but I doubt she'll be there right now. The door opened and Killian and Henry walked in. "Mom where have you been? We've been trying to reach you", Henry asked. They looked like they've been on a fight. "I went to see Gold, why?" I answered then asked them back. "We found Alex but then she got away. She's a tough one", Killian answered. They tried to go up against her. What were they thinking? She's a powerful witch who managed to curse all of us without us seeing it coming. "Look, she may not be the enemy", I said. They both frowned and looked at me confusingly. "What are you talking about? Did you forget she cursed all of us?" Killian asked. "I know but she did that to protect me", I answered then showed them the paper. They both looked at it and read. "That is a prophecy about me. She knew that it's talking about me and she protected me by cursing this town", I said.

"How did that protect you?" Henry asked.

"There's someone out there who wants to tip the balance of light and dark in me by making me evil again. She put me under a curse to make me forget about magic and made me live a normal and happy life. She hid me from them. But they found out about the curse and sent me this old book about dark magic that I used to break the curse", I answered.

"The one that almost killed you", Killian said.

"No, not kill me. The price of that spell is a portion of light in my heart. It almost turned me evil right away", I said.

"But Hook stopped it with true love's kiss", Henry added.

"Exactly. That's why I need to talk to Alexandria. I need to know who she is trying to protect me from because whoever these people are, they wanted one thing, the end of the world", I said.

Killian and Henry took me near the town line by the forest where they found Alexandria. I have never been here since Robin Hood died. His camp is just near this part. No matter how many times I offered for him to stay at my house, he just loved the woods. There's no sign of her anywhere. I think she moved to a different part of the forest to avoid us. I don't know what she's planning next. We went on the main road and there we saw Alexandria. "Alexandria!" I called her. She stopped walking and turned around to face us. I looked into her eyes and all I can see is love and concern. She didn't change. She just evolved. She became stronger but the kindness and love, they're still inside her. "Look, we're not here to arrest you or hurt you. I know why you cursed us. I know you just did that to protect me, to hide me from the true enemy. I know about the prophecy", I said. She let her guard down and walked towards us. "How did you know about that?" she asked me. I showed her the paper I found. "I found this in your stuff. You should learn how to hide important things better", I answered. We both laughed. "I didn't mean to cause you any pain. I just want to protect you. They wanted you to do such terrible things", she said terrifyingly. "Who's they?" I asked her.

A blast of light appeared by the town line and it blinded us for a minute then we finally regained our sight. A man is now standing in the middle of the road. He's wearing a long black hooded robe. He is just staring at us. Alexandria put me behind her. She knows this man. "Your Majesty I need you to come with me", he said in a very deep voice. He's talking to me. "She's not going anywhere", Alexandria intervened firmly. I never recognized this kind of tone in her. She's always been soft and feminine, more like Zelena although Zelena has a wicked spice in her. "Alexandria you know there's no escaping this. You can't hide her forever", he said to her. She clenched her fist, ready to fight. "I am not hiding her anymore but you can never have her", she said. Then a black ray of light came out from the man's hands rushing towards us. Alexandria opened her hands and raised them to shield us from the attack. All I can see is red and black mixed up around us. Slowly, Alexandria's hair changed from black to red. Then she pushed her powers and the man flew a couple of inches backwards.

When everything cleared up around us, we got a better view at things. The man no longer covered by the hood of his robe. His features are very strong. He's the kind of man you'll see in movies. I am just not sure whether to put him in a hero or a villain role. Alexandria on the other hand, has full on red hair. Her eyes are also red like flames. They stared at each other for a moment. "You cannot protect her forever, Alexandria", he said to her. Then I saw her magic quickly crawling on the ground and then it grabbed the man's legs. He cannot move. "I don't have to. I can just kill you all, can't I?" she replied and then she closed her hand and the man dissolved into ashes. She turned around to check on me. "Are you alright?" she asked me. I nodded my head. She is really powerful. "You're hair and you're eyes", I muttered. She closed her eyes and it went back to normal but her hair remains the same. "I think I know who you are, I mean from the stories, but you're not a fairytale character. You're Scarlet Witch", Henry said.


	12. Chapter 12

We head to the apartment with Alexandria. She didn't bother to change her hair anymore. She went to the kitchen to make us something to drink. Henry digs to his childhood comic books. He showed them to me. The description matches Alexandria, the hair, her magic, everything. I shouldn't be surprised. After all, Dr. Whale turned out to be Dr. Frankenstein and he's not from the fairytale world. Rumple came in late. I asked in to be here because he knows more about the magic world than me and he can help us understand some things. "Who was he?" Killian asked her as she served us some hot coco. She gave me coffee with a kick, the way I always wanted it. "He was just a pawn. We don't need to worry about him anymore", she answered. She sat down and drank. "Who is the one really after Regina?" Rumple asked. She mentioned earlier about 'them'. "They call themselves The Council", she answered.

That answer stopped Rumple for a brief moment. I haven't heard anything about The Council in my life. Clearly Rumple knew something about them based on his reaction. "How in the hell did you know about The Council?" he asked her. I never thought I will see this in him but he actually has that scared look in his eyes. "Do you remember when I told you about some dark magic practitioners I met while I was at the Scrapes? They are working for them. They recruited me, took me under their wings, and taught me about magic. One day, I heard them talking about the Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest and this prophecy. I sneaked into their main office, found the book where they got the prophecy. I copied it in a piece of paper. When I learned what it means and what they are planning, I left The Council went rogue and found a way to escape that realm and find you", she answered.

"What exactly they are planning?" I asked her.

"They wanted you to fulfill the prophecy and start the Apocalypse. They want to snuff out all the light and overthrow the Olympian gods and rule the world. They didn't know that you have change, that you became good. I knew they will not stop until they made you evil. They casted spell that will destroy the people you love, your family. I was too late to stop it so I casted a curse so you will feel it before it hits", she answered.

"It got mixed up with the spell casted by The Council", I muttered.

"For years they thought you escaped with Snow White's family back in the Enchanted Forest. They searched all the realms for you", she said.

"That's what started the wars", Rumple muttered.

"My plan worked. The curse hid you from their radar because you're not using magic anymore but when your son came to Storybrooke and woke you up, it put you back on the map. That's how they know you're here", she added.

"Okay, I have one question, who the hell is this Council?" Henry asked.

"The Council consists of the most powerful and ancient dark sorcerers known to history. They are much older than Merlin. At first, I thought they are just a myth but now they are very much real. If they wanted to come after Regina, they will not stop until they get her", Rumple answered.

I let Alexandria have the apartment. No one really owned it anyway since Snow and David put it up for sale. I stayed after everyone is gone to talk to her. "Alexandria, when I broke the curse, I know you knew I was going to do that before I even do it. You let me break the curse despite the possibility of me turning evil afterwards. You let me do that because you knew Killian was going to be there. How did you know the kiss would work?" I asked her. I have been thinking about that while we were discussing the whole Council thing. "I paired the two of you during the curse because I know you're comfortable with him and I thought it will make you feel safe to be with someone you know from your real life. I never planned for the two of you to actually fall for each other. I let you break the curse because I want you to know that you still have hope for a true love", she answered. She knew about the time I didn't go inside the tavern to get my chance of true love with Robin Hood. Killian and I formed these feelings for each other on our own not because of the curse.

I went back home to rest. It's been a long day. The hot shower helped a lot. I lay down my bed thinking about a lot of things like the pending problem with The Council and how we can stop them and my growing feelings for Killian. Life really has its way of entertaining itself by making my life so damn complicated. My phone beeped. I checked it and saw a message from Killian asking me to meet him by the lake in the park this late at night. It could be really important so I get dressed and just magic myself to the place. He's there sitting by the bench. "Hey, what's up? Why do you want to meet here at this hour?" I asked him as I walked. He asked me to sit down and so I did. "There's something I feel that you need to know and it's going to really shock you", he answered. Okay, this is not a good start. I assumed we're going to talk about us but this sounds like bigger thing than that. "What is it?" I asked him.

"I went to the crocodile's shop earlier to find out more information about this Council. Alexandria was there and they were arguing about you", he answered.

"Arguing about me? Why?" I asked again.

"The Dark One doesn't want to be involved in this fight unless a deal will be struck by Alexandria which she refused. But she said he will help you with or without the deal", he answered.

"I know Rumplestiltskin, if he said he doesn't want to help, he will not help", I said.

"I think he will, love", he said.

"Why do you think is that?" I asked him.

"Because Rumplestilskin is your father", he answered.

I don't know if I'm going to laugh or I will be offended. The thought of him being my father is really way beyond. "He can't be my father, Killian. I already had a father and he's an amazing father too", I said to him. He's face looked so serious. He meant what he said. "Regina, I know this is hard to understand and trust me I had a hard time digesting it to myself but your mother Cora and the Dark One had a history together. Alexandria said he's your father and it's why she made it like that in the curse", he replied. I don't believe this. My mother wouldn't lie to me about this. But how can I say that? She did not tell me about Zelena in the first place. But I had a father and I loved him. "How would Alexandria know about that?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. Your friend has so much in her sleeves", he answered. Indeed she has. I wonder what else she's not telling me. I need to get to the bottom of this. I stood up. "Where are you going?" Killian asked me. "To get some answers", I answered.

It's almost midnight but I don't care. I opened Gold's shop and came in without any permission, as if I needed one. Rumple came from the back and looked so surprise to see me and Killian. "Your Majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked me. I don't know how I'm going to start this but the straighter the better. "Cut the crap Rumple. Is it true that you're my biological father?" I asked him back. It hit him with surprise. I already got the answer by the look on his eyes but I'm still waiting for him to say it. "Yes, it's true", he answered. Questions rise inside my head, piling up one by one. "How did you confirm it?" I asked again. This looks more like an interrogation. "I tested both our bloods, magically of course", he answered. There has to be more than this. I can't settle with this lack of information. "Start talking", I said to him and I know he knows what I mean.

"I came to Cora when she was still the miller's daughter. She's locked up in a tower filled with straws. She wanted so badly to be a queen so no one can ever make her kneel again. I taught her magic that made her queen. It's a deal of course", he said.

"What's that deal exactly?" I asked.

"I will teach her magic in exchange for her first born child. Of course by that time I didn't know she has already her first born which is your sister Zelena. Then something happened I didn't plan. I fell in love with your mother. So I changed the contract. She will give me our first born child. But she cut ties with me and chose to marry Prince Henry and be a queen. I didn't know she's already pregnant with you. I thought you were her first born but now I know why she let me be your teacher. You are our first born child. She gave me my end of the bargain", he answered.

"So that's what I am, product of a deal? This really answers a lot", I said then walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

I spent the night inside my vault away from the world. How come I didn't see this coming? My fate has been sealed by a deal. I was brought into this world out of a deal. No wonder my life is all so screwed up from the start. I heard someone coming down. It was Killian. By the looks of his clothes, he didn't go home too. He's still wearing the same clothes from last night. "Are you alright? I waited outside for you all night. I decided not to come down here to give you space and time to think", he said. I looked at him. "You waited outside all night for me?" I asked him. He nodded. That was really sweet and considerate for giving me the time I need. "My mother raised me to be a queen. She wanted me to be a queen because she couldn't because of Snow White's mother. So she killed her and then set Snow's horse wild for me to rescue her so the king will ask me to marry him. When I tried to run away with Daniel, she ripped his heart out right in front of me and forced me to marry the king. I wanted to be free of her so badly that I called on Rumple. He taught me magic that sent her to Wonderland. He taught me everything he knows, made me the Evil Queen so I would cast the dark curse so he can find his son in this land. That's my purpose in this world, to be used. Everything is a manipulation", I said.

Everything suddenly became so clear to me. All the wrong decisions I made, it's not all me. He made sure I will choose the wrong path to drive me evil. He wanted me overflowing with revenge so I will be so desperate enough to kill my father in order to cast the curse. I am so stupid for falling for all of it. "That's not your only purpose. You are a mother, a queen, a hero. Don't let that define who you are", Killian said. Tears fell from my eyes. "Who am I exactly, Killian? Because I am not sure anymore, my father is not my father. I didn't know if my mother really loved me or she just said she did because I achieved everything she wanted me to get", I asked him. He brushed my hair with his fingers. "One thing I am sure of, love. Your mother loves you even though you sent me to kill her. She has every opportunity to kill you while you're crying over coffin but she didn't. She waited almost thirty years to get back to you because she wanted to be with you and make things right with you. Her ways may be mostly wrong but she did love you", he answered. I hired him long ago to kill my mother so I wouldn't have to bring her with me here to Storybrooke but my mother got to him and offered him a deal.

"What should I do?" I asked him.

"What do you want?" he asked me back.

"I want to clear things up", I answered.

"Then let's clear things up", he said.

"How?" I asked again.

"We're going to need help, love", he answered with a smirk.

I don't know what he meant at first but I caught up later on. He called Alexandria in. She arrived with her red fiery hair. Killian told her that we know about Rumple being my father. "I'm sorry you have to find out about that this way. I really didn't want you to know because I know how much you love Prince Henry and everything was so perfect with you two", she apologized. I know what she meant. She's there when my father was still alive. She knows that even I turned all evil, he didn't left me. "I don't blame you. I just want to know the full truth about everything. I don't like being kept in the dark anymore. You have to trust me that I can handle it", I said to her. She nodded. I've been through so much in my life and it will take a lot for me to go back all evil just like that. "What can I do to help?" she asked. I handed her a spell. She looked at and then to me surprisingly. "Summoning spell, what do you want to summon?" she asked again. "Not what, who…I want to talk to my mother", I answered.

I've tried to talk to her before when the Charmings were still here but it didn't well, at least for me. My mother gave her message to Snow by showing her what her mother did to her. That she's the reason why she didn't become a queen and why she has to give up Zelena. This spell is different. It will literally summon her in this world. It will sort of like give her a temporary pass to the living world. But it will take a lot of dark magic and I can't go through it again not after what almost happened to me when I break the curse. Alexandria on the other hand can handle dark magic. I saw her use it. She's really powerful. She'll be just fine. "Okay, I'll do it", she agreed. I know she will. She'll do anything for me that's very clear, and I know she wants to know the full details of the story as much as I do. She closed her eyes and blew on the book. Her eyes turned red once she opened them. She is lighting up with magic all over her. Then a bright light appeared by the wall and then it disappeared. Once my sight is cleared it's all done. "Hello, Mother", I greeted to Cora who's now standing right in front of us. "Regina, what am I doing here?" she asked clearly we caught her by surprise. "Oh, you and I need to talk", I answered.

I told my mother about Rumplestilskin being my father. Apparently, she knew about it too and so was my father. They both lied to me. "You knew about Rumple's plan to use me to cast his curse", I said. She shook her head. "I didn't know about the dark curse. I knew he wanted you to do something but not that. I wanted to come back as soon as I found out that he's teaching you but I can't. It took me years to finally break out of Wonderland but by the time I got to you I was too late. You've become the Evil Queen", she said. That's the time she came back at Daniel's death anniversary saying she wanted me to be happy and that she's going to find my soul mate. She did but she didn't like him when she found out he's a thief and married so she recruited someone else instead to play the part. I kicked her out after that. "After you came to Wonderland to get your father back, I found out about the dark curse. You sent Hook to kill me and I was planning to stop you then. I changed my mind. I can't hurt you", she added. She changed her mind when I cried over supposedly dead body. "You let me cast the curse even though you know the price I have to pay, father's heart", I said.

"Do you think I could've stopped you if I tried? You were at the breaking point. Rumple made sure of that. Even though I came back from Wonderland to stop you it wouldn't work because you already made up your mind", she said.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? You have millions of chance to tell me when you're here in Storybrooke or when we're in the Underworld. Why didn't you?" I asked her.

"I don't want you to feel the way you're feeling right now. I know you would feel like you were brought into this world to fulfill something from me or something from Rumple. That's not true. I love you because you're my daughter, not because you achieved my dream for me", she answered.

"I love you too, Mother", I replied and then I hugged her.

Just as where having our sweet reunion, the ground shakes. We pulled away from each other. I looked at Alexandria and something's up. "They're here", she said. We head back to the town right away. A huge portal opened in the middle of the street. A minute later, six hooded figures came out of the portal followed by a dozen more. They are all wearing a black robe but the six in the front has distinct robe than the rest of them. The portal closed. They all removed their hoods all at the same time which is highly impressive, perfect timing. There's no need for introduction. I already know who they are. They are The Council with their minions. One of them stepped forward. "We do not come here for war. We come here for one reason only, the queen", he said. Why am I not surprise? Rumplestilskin came. "There's one problem with that, dearie, the queen is not going anywhere", he said. "Then it's war you shall get", the mysterious guy said. "Bring it on", Rumple replied.


	14. Chapter 14

The wind blew colder. This is going to be really messy. I saw Alexandria's eyes turned red. My mother is clenching her fists, getting ready for the fight. To my surprise, the dwarves came with their magical axes to fight. Even the fairies are here. I guess Storybrooke is no longer an ordinary shy town. The minions spread out and attacked everyone. Killian and Henry fought them with a sword. Alexandria, Rumple and my mother battled the members of The Council. I saw Tinkerbell using pixie dust against the intruders. I helped the dwarves fought the others. They are all magic users so they're not easy to defeat. I saw Alexandria fighting with a guy one on one. She's as bright as fire. Her whole body is surrounded by her magic. The guy slowly melted in front of her until he's nothing. I shoot fireball here and there. "Grumpy! Get the people to the town hall now. This is going ugly", I instructed to him. I can't have any civilian casualties in this fight.

Mother and Rumple teamed up and boy they are so powerful together. I saw their numbers grew lesser and lesser. I threw a fireball to the last standing minion and turned him into a charcoal. Now it's just us and The Council. "We don't want to hurt any of you. Just give us the queen and we'll leave you in peace", one man said. They are really persistent. "You'll never have my daughter", Mother said. The sky dimmed a little. It's like dark clouds covered the sun. He attacked and we all flew backwards and landed on our asses. That hurts by the way. They put a barrier spell on all of them except me. "Regina!" Killian shouted when he realized what just happened. They're going to get me one or another. "Your Majesty, it's an honor to be at your presence", a guy said as he bowed his head to me followed by everyone. "We've searched the world for you and now we finally found you", another guy said.

"I've been informed. You wanted me to end the world is that it?" I snapped.

"No, Your Majesty, not end the world. We want you to end the light, snuff it out of existence and let the darkness rule the world with you as our queen", another one said.

"Why would I do that?" I asked them.

"Because we know you wanted to. Don't deny it. The darkness in you is screaming to be freed, I can hear it. We know you're trying to be good, pleased everyone but that's not who you are. You're the Evil Queen and that's who you'll always be", he answered.

"You're wrong. I'm not that person anymore", I said.

"Oh really? You're still living in this town you built out of your curse. The curse you enacted by killing your own father. You're still ruling this town. I say you're still the same person, you're just pretending to be someone else", another guy said.

"Don't listen to him, Mom. You're not the Evil Queen anymore and you have proven that so many times. You're the reason I'm still alive. You are good", Henry said.

In all honesty, I'm starting to question myself right now. They are right about the darkness trying to get out in me. I've been feeling it since after I break the curse but I'm not just saying anything about it. I wanted to believe I'm good because that's all I ever wanted. I looked at the people behind me. These are the people I love. These are the people I'm willing to die for. These are the people I gained by being good not by being evil. They are fighting for me even Rumplestiltskin who doesn't want to get involved at the first place but when he learned that I'm his daughter, he fought. The barrier behind me shattered into pieces. Alexandria has been working on it this whole time. "Alexandria, my darling, it's been a long time. You looked marvelous as always", the man in the middle said. I figured he's the leader because he does most of the talking. "You looked dreadful as always", she said to him.

Mother and Rumple put a barrier around us to make sure no damage will come for the people of this town. By now they should be at the town hall where I asked Grumpy to take all of them. The Council spread out to match each one of us, six against six. The fight began and it's like a sky of thunderstorm and everyone's magic are the lightning shining across. The leader of The Council is just standing there waiting for me to make my move. Alexandria is fighting one of them and then helping Henry and Killian at the same time. As I was watching everyone, I realized that this is all happening because of me, the war in other realms, why Snow, David, and Emma has to go away, why I have to send even my sister and her daughter away, all because of me. This Council ripped my family away from me so they can make me spread darkness into the world. Now they are trying to kill the ones I have left.

My blood is boiling. This is intolerable. I have already suffered and lost so much and I will not lose anyone again. I looked at Henry and all I can see is the years I missed in his life. He has a daughter and I didn't even get a chance to meet his wife. I will not let this bastards take anything from me. "Enough!" I exclaimed in a thunder like voice that surprised even me. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at me. The Council retreated to their line. I stepped forward. This fight is mine. A lot of lives have been destroyed already because of this pursuit for me. It has to end now. "You're embracing the darkness", one of The Council member muttered. I shook my head. "No, I am embracing myself", I said. I waived my hand and they all flew backwards and landed on their asses. Now they know how that feels like. They stood up immediately. "Are you sure you wanted to fight us?" the leader asked. He's more like taunting rather than asking. Who does he think he is? "Are you sure you wanted to fight me?" I snapped back.

I saw their hand light up with magic. I guess that's their answer. I let my magic run all over my body. I am the daughter of the Queen of Hearts and the Dark One. Killing these bastards should be easy. Then we both attacked at the same time. Our magic collides in the middle. There are six of them against me but I can hold them off just fine. He's right I am using dark magic right now. One little light magic can't defeat them all. I pushed forward and I can feel them weakening. The sparks of the collision are hitting the barrier. If this continues for more minutes, the barrier will break and this will cause some serious infrastructure damage. I can't believe I am putting my life at risk and all I am thinking is the infrastructure of the town. Well, I am still the mayor and we're not that really abundant with budget to fix everything all the time. They pushed back and I almost tripped over and fall but I got myself pretty fast and I pushed again. Then four of them didn't last holding me off and they got turned into ashes. It's just two of them left.

I dig in deeper for power. I know I have more. I closed my eyes and feel the magic in me. I found it buried in my heart. I tap into it and unleashed it onto them. It roasted the other one and the leader fell on the ground. He looked around him and he noticed that he's all alone now. "We are on your side! We wanted to serve you for eternity. Why don't you want to fulfill your destiny?" he exclaimed. I can see fear in his eyes. "Because my fate is not written in some book, I make my own destiny", I said. He crawled backwards away from me. I walked towards him. I raised him up on his feet. "No matter what you do, no matter what you tell yourself, you will always be the Evil Queen. Darkness is always with you and there's nothing you can do to escape it", he said. I admire his tongue, still got the spice even at the moment like this.

"Who told you I'm trying to escape the darkness?" I asked him.

"Lucky guess, that's what you've been doing all these years", he answered.

"You can never be more wrong. I know who I am, do you?" I asked him again and looked him directly in the eyes. His eyes widened in fear. He tried to move but he can't.

"Your Majesty, I beg you, please", he begged for his life.

"You made a big mistake coming here, Lucio", I said.

"How did you know my name?" he asked me.

"I told you, you have no idea who I am. I know everything", I answered.

"Please spare me. I promise I will serve you for the rest of my life. I will do anything you wish", he said.

"Too little too late", I said.

I slowly closed my hand and he groaned in pain. He dropped on his knees. "What are you doing to me?" he asked. The awful pain registered in his voice. "Did you know that I can still crush a heart without ripping it out of your body? It takes a lot of magic but it's worth it because it's slower and more painful", I answered. He cried of pain even more. "Regina, I think that's enough", Rumple said. I looked at him in surprise. "Oh I thought you'll be proud. This is your first test to me when I was still your student remember?" I said to him. He's mirroring Lucio's expression. "This is a lot of dark magic. You may not recover from it", he said. "Don't worry dear father, I can handle it", I replied. I looked back at Lucio who is now looking extremely pale. I smiled at him and then crushed his heart. He fell on the ground, lifeless. "There it's over, no more The Council", I muttered.

Henry ran towards me and hugged me tight. "You did it. I knew you will not give in to whatever they're saying", he proudly said. I saw Killian walking towards us. His right arm is bleeding. Alexandria saw me looking at his wound. She went to him and healed him. I mouthed thank you to her. "I couldn't be more proud of you sweetheart", Mother said. She doesn't have any injuries, not even a scratch and so is Rumple. Alexandria got a little slice on her arm due to splitting her focus into fighting and protecting Henry and Killian. She looked at me with worries and amazement at the same time. She then looked at Lucio's dead body. "Regina, you just killed The Council", she muttered. I looked at all the dead bodies and ashes around. "I think I just did", I replied.


	15. Chapter 15

The entire town helped with cleaning the mess. Thanks to the barrier by Mother and Rumple, the town damage is only minimal and fixable by magic. Henry and Killian took me home to rest. The strange thing is I don't feel tired at all despite the amount of dark magic I used. I should be extremely exhausted by now. Henry made me hot coco with a kick while Killian light up the fireplace for us. I used to remember Snow making this for me whenever I feel down or going through something. "How are you feeling Mom?" Henry asked as we all sat down to warm ourselves up. "I'm fine, honey. How many times do I have to say it to convince both of you? I'm tougher than I look", I answered. They've been asking me that since after we left the Main Street. "We just want to make sure. That's a lot of magic earlier", Killian said. "You don't need to worry because I'm okay", I said to them both.

Henry left to pick up his daughter at Granny's. He left Lucy there to protect her while we're fighting The Council. Killian stayed behind and did the dishes, which is kind of sexy for a pirate. He came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Okay, first Henry made me hot drink with a kick and now you're giving me wine. Are you guys trying to get me drunk?" I asked him. He chuckled. "You are not that easy to get drunk, love. I just want us to celebrate this victory. No more Council, no more curses, everything is back to normal", he answered. He poured the wine into our glasses. "What is normal, Killian? I can't seem to remember anymore", I asked him. The mood totally shifted to serious. "To be honest, I'm not sure either. I felt the sense of normalcy after the final battle and everything was going smoothly but we can't go back to that place anymore. I guess we have to make a new normal life for us", he answered.

"By us, do you mean you and me?" I asked again.

"Yes, that's what I want. What about you?" he answered then asked me back.

"I don't know if I want that not because I don't have feelings for you, I do. I'm just scared", I answered.

"Scared of what?" he asked me.

"I'm scared to get hurt again. I always lost someone I loved. First Daniel died because he stood up for his love for me. Then Robin died to save my life. It never end well with me, Killian", I answered.

"You're not going to lose me if that's what you're scared of", he said.

"We don't know that. I wanted this, us, what we have during the curse, it's all perfect but I can't get hurt anymore, I don't think I can take it for the third time", I said.

"Listen to me you're not going to lose me. I will not let you go, Regina. When The Council shut us out earlier and you were left alone with them, I have never felt so scared in my life. I was so scared that I will lose you. I felt so helpless. I don't want to lose you. I don't think I can take it the third time either. I can't do anything earlier but I can do something right now and that is I will not go of you. I love you, Regina", he said.

"I love you too, Killian", I replied.

Our lips met and it felt like nothing bad has happened. All is there is us sitting by the fireplace, being together. Then we got interrupted when Mother suddenly swing by. "Mother! I didn't know you were coming", I said in surprise. This is really awkward. I hired Killian to assassinate my mother and then she turned him around, hired him to help her kill me. There's a lot of history in this room right now. "Well, I just want to check on you. Pirate, do you mind?" she said. Killian tried to hide the smirk on his face. He's enjoying this. "Sure, love. Anything for the Mills", he said as he stood up but left me a kiss on my forehead before he left. Mother went beside me and sat down. "So you and the pirate, is it serious?" she asked. I recognized that tone. I think she doesn't approve of him. "Seems it is, why? You don't like him for me?" I answered then asked her back. She's staring at the flames. "Would you be mad at me if I say I don't like him for you?" she said. I knew it. My mother always has a high standard when it comes to me. Everything has to be more. "I won't get mad but it doesn't matter either whether you like him for me or not. He makes me happy and he keeps me on the good side", I said to her. She looked at me and smiled. "Well then, if that's what he does to you I have no objection", she said.

I can't believe I'm hearing this from my mother. She's giving me her approval for Killian. "Are you serious?" I asked her in disbelief. She laughed at me. "Why are you so surprised? I can be considerate and kind, you know", she said. I laughed as well. We watched the flames together. "We've been through so much, Mother. I never thought we'll end here in Storybrooke by my fireplace laughing together", I said to her. Knowing our history, this scenario never crossed my mind. "I always dreamed of this moment. I'm so proud of what you did today. Ruling the world is within your grasp but you were able to resist the temptation and choose the light", she said. She instill in my head at the very young age that power is everything. Good and evil don't matter. "How much time you have left here?" I asked her. I wished she would say a lot. "Not long dear, by midnight I will go back to Olympus", she answered, just as I thought. "Then we have time to just be here and do nothing", I said to her and leaned on her shoulder. "I love you, Mother", I said. "I love you too, sweetie", she replied.

We waited until it's midnight. Then I watched my mother crossed into the light and back to Olympus with my father. Even though I know the truth that Rumplestiltskin is my real father, Henry will always be my one and only daddy. He knew about the truth but I never felt like I wasn't his daughter. I walked into the woods to get some air. I saw Alexandria waiting for me. "Hey, you feeling okay?" she asked me. She no longer has any wounds. "Yes, I feel better actually. What are you doing out here?" I answered then asked her back. "I wanted to ask you something. When you fought The Council, you used an unbelievable amount of dark magic. I know you used some dark spell. What spell did you use?" she asked me. I know she's talking about the boost I used in order to kill that Council. "I didn't use any spell. I just concentrated real hard. I didn't think it will work but it did", I answered. "Okay, I just want to make sure. Granny said she will be having a party tomorrow at the diner, you coming?" she asked again. "I love parties, of course I'll be there", I answered.

After I have my chat with Alexandria, I went to my vault. I cleaned it up and neatly arranged my books. I picked up the old book that allowed me to break the curse, the one that was sent by The Council in order to turn me evil. "You still have it", Rumple said from behind me. He can be really sneaky. I turned around to face him. "Yes I have. Technically it's mine now. What are you doing here?" I asked him. He's still wearing he's Dark One outfit. "I wanted to talk to you. We never got a chance after you found out the truth", he answered, right, the truth that he's my father. "We've been busy", I said. Well, that part is true. "I know. I want you to know that I am willing to do anything to make up to you. I know I've done a lot of horrible things to you. I'm the reason you became the Evil Queen and I did try to kill you a lot of times", he said.

"Well for what it's worth, I did try to kill you too, a lot of times", I said and we both laughed. "You have your reasons, you wanted to find Baelfire. I will do the same thing if it was Henry", I added.

"Does that mean you are willing to give me a chance?" he asked.

"Why not? It will be nice for both of us don't you think?" I answered.

"Yes, it will be. About that book, Regina, I don't think you should keep it", he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"That's pure dark magic. I know you're strong but we never know what can happen in the future. I just don't want you to fall into darkness again", he answered.

"I understand", I said and handed him the book.

"Thank you. I'll see you at the party tomorrow at Granny's?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be there", I answered and then he left.

I opened another suitcase filled with books for me shelf. I carefully put them in place. Most of these books belonged to my mother and they are really old that's why I need to handle them with care. At the bottom of the suitcase, there's one book left. I picked it up and dust it off. It's the volume one, the book that The Council sent to me to break the curse. I knew Rumple will take this from me so what I gave him is the fake one. I learned how to forge magical items very well and he will never know that I still have the original. I put it inside a beautiful wooden box and sealed it. My work here is done. I faced the mirror and stared at my reflection. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the most powerful of them all?" I said to the mirror. No one answered of course. Instead, my eyes turned blood red. I smiled. This is who I am.


End file.
